The present invention refers to a ski-sledge including two rear skis and one front ski, which is arranged pivotably around a steering axis and which is connected with steering means, and further including two guide rods, each of which is connected in the region of one of its ends with one of said rear skis through first pivot means, both said guide rods being connected in the region of their other ends jointly with said steering means through second pivot means.
The object of the present invention is to improve the ski-sledge of the above-mentioned kind in such a manner as to make it easier and more precisely to ride and thus generally to improve its handling qualities.